palabras mudas (songfic)
by Midori-chan739
Summary: Seré tu relato corto, el retrato que cubre tu corazón roto. Y aunque me joda, vete con otro y que te cuide VIVE!, Tan solo te pido que no me olvides (YAOI)


wn para escribir este fic me tome desde las tres 47 de la mañana hasta las 6 y media de la mañana, cuando llega inspiración, no importa la hora se aprovecha y lo vengo subiendo al dia siguiente por que estaba arreglando problemas de ortografia, de todas maneras si tiene alguno pido mil perdones y por favor mencionenmelo para volver a revisarlo  
Bueno, esto puede tener un final feliz o uno triste, todo depende de cómo lo mires esto es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera  
les daria advertencias pero primero que nada seria pedazo de spoiler y no creo que mate a nadie  
este fic esta basado en la cancion palabras mudas de porta wn, porta es mi inspiracion 3  
saben hay una parte de la cancion la cual no esta en negrita,solo cursiva, no crean que me olvide de ponerle negrita, el hecho de que este sin negrita es por que esa unica estrofa la ''canta'' kirino,bien?

* * *

_**Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo  
Aunque a veces lo dudes, Cada discusión nos hizo más fuertes,  
No fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de ti  
Ni ante la muerte. Nada fue tu culpa amor  
Nada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar más  
Hazlo por mí por favor.**_

un chico de cabellos azul verdosos estaba una vez mas gritándole a un chico de cabellos rosados atados en dos coletas mientras este último lo ignoraba sentado en una mesa leyendo un libro, el chico de cabellos azules llamado kariya golpeo el libro atrayendo por fin la atención de un enfadado chico pelirrosa que al levantar la vista para mirarlo se mostró con un ojo morado mientras le devolvía el grito kariya al ver el ojo de su novio se maldijo a si mismo preguntándose como había podido hacerle eso a su tan amado ranmaru esas peleas ya eran de cada día y estaba harto pero quería hacerle saber a kirino que él lo amaba por encima de todo aunque sus intentos de decírselo siempre terminaban en una fuerte pelea en la cual siempre los hermosos ojos de kirino eran opacados por las lagrimas  
Pienso y pensaré

**_Que fui un idiota, lo daría todo  
Tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota  
Ahora no puedo, desespero joder, que duro resulta  
Estar tan cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca  
El tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pared de cemento  
Que me pueda separar de ti, No sin que antes puedas sentir mi aliento  
En el viento cuando sopla_**

kariya salió furioso del piso que compartía con su novio, no quería verlo así y lo que lo ponía aún más furioso era el hecho de que su kirino estuviera así por su culpa, se sentía culpable, culpable de que kirino hace un año no mostrara ya nunca más esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, kariya lo daría todo para poder corregir sus errores, para poder volver al pasado y jamás hacer infeliz a su novio, daría lo que fuera por que el peli rosado le diera tan solo una oportunidad, una oportunidad para cumplir esa promesa que le hizo a ranmaru hace dos años, hacerlo feliz

_**Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así te lo juro  
Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día  
Condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mía.**_

Kariya sentado e un sillón recordaba aquellos planes para el futuro que tenían el y su novio, kirino quería una familia, kariya se imaginaba a un chico de cuatro años, cabellos rosados y ojos color miel idénticos a los suyos, kirino en verdad lo podría perdonar por todo lo que lo había echo pasar? se paró de aquel sillón dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con kirino pero al pasar frente a un mueble algo llamo su atención, se detuvo frente al mueble y vio cinco fotos de él y su novio el oji-miel dejo las fotos en su lugar sin poder evitar el soltar algunas lagrimas

_Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás  
No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas  
Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mí,  
Que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir._

Un día más sentado en aquel sillón con una expresión seria y junto a su novio mirando la televisión, kirino noto como kariya acercaba sigilosamente su mano a la del pero cuando kariya iba a tomar la mano de su novio este la aparto, pudo escuchar como kariya se maldecía a sí mismo en un volumen casi inaudible y apartaba la mirada, una vez más los ojos de kirino se cristalizaron al notar cuan deteriorada estaba su relación con masaki, ya no aguantaría mucho tiempo en esas circunstancias

_**Cometí tantas cagadas que si te fueras tú, yo lo perdería todo  
Yéndome yo tu no pierdes nada, ahora mis palabras se han quedado  
Mudas, confía en mí, he oído decir por ahí que el tiempo  
Todo lo cura, sentí el dolor solo un instante, ese  
Instante ya te anhelaba. Tantas cosas por decirte  
Tanto tiempo nos quedaba**_

Una vez más kariya gritaba, es que no podía estar un día sin gritarle al pobre kirino? este solo mantenía la cabeza gacha pues cosas muy importantes debía confesarle a su novio, una vez los gritos cesaron se vio a un chico de cabellos rosados tirado en el suelo golpeado, otra vez kariya se había enojado. Kirino con lágrimas en los ojos comprobaba el encontrarse solo para tocar su vientre y susurrar un ''todo estará bien''  
Kariya estaba encerrado en su habitación lamentándose una y otra vez, lo había echo de nuevo, había prometido el no tocarle un pelo y lo primero que hace es golpearlo aquellos recuerdos por su mente pasaban una y otra vez jamás se cansaba de recordar lo felices que eran ellos antes de que el comenzara a tomar, el oji-miel al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos recordó también como al irse luego de haberlo golpeado kirino aun susurraba un ''te amo'' débilmente

_**Cuando todo se acaba  
Cuesta creer, puta vida injusta, asusta saber  
Que lo que más quieres lo puedes perder.**_

Aun me cuesta creer que tan solo una botella podría causar todo lo que estaba pasando, aun me cuesta creer que podría perder lo más importante en mi vida en cualquier momento, aun me cuesta creer que tarde o temprano kirino no soportara más...  
Joder, dame una última oportunidad, no lo puedo aceptar  
Solo pido un día más. De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos  
El dolor de ver con tus propios ojos como se derrumba tu mundo  
Por favor solo una oportunidad, solo un día más, solo una más, veía el dolor en los ojos de kirino, podia ver como claramente su mundo se había derrumbado desde que comencé a tomar, pero a pesar de eso el seguía conmigo, porque lo hacía?

_**No llores, No voy a dejarte sola, me oyes?  
Te intenté decir que no sufrí por mucho que me ignores  
Aunque lo merezco, porque la culpa ha sido mía  
Y he salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería.**_

-no llores, no voy a dejarte solo, me oyes?- son las palabra que kariya le repetía una y otra vez a su novio, kirino le había confesado el que tenía dos meses de embarazo pero el peli rosa tenía miedo al rechazo, el lindo momento duro poco pues unas horas más tarde un texto llego al celular de kirino desde ahi todas las cosas se volvieron rojas e incluso demaciado dolorosas  
''Te extraño amor'' eso lo que aquel mensaje que enfureció a kariya decía, proveniente de shindou takuto, el exnovio de kirino. una vez más podemos ver a un peli rosa tirado en el suelo susurrando nuevamente un casi inaudible ''te amo'' luego tan solo se escucha como la puerta se cierra con demasiada fuerza, dando la impresión de que se caeria, kariya se había ido sin pensar en lo que podria pasar

_**No sé qué está pasando, tampoco sé dónde estoy  
Me siento solo, como si ya no supiera ni quien soy  
Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado  
No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado.**_

rápidamente entre en mi auto y acelere, dispuesto a dejarle en claro a ese tal shindou takuto que no se le acercara a mi novio, no vi nada, solo una fuerte luz y escuche un fuerte impacto, no entendía nada, las imágenes de kirino y yo juntos pasaban por mi cabeza

_**No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo  
No podía creer este destino cruel que me enveneno  
Pude ver lo que sentiste tras recibir la llamada  
Vi tu cara pálida, sin alma sin nada  
Lagrimas caen de tu rostro sobre nuestras fotos**_

No pude entender nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo y los dos autos hechos pedazos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, me había marchado sin devolverte aquel te amo.  
Vi tu cara pálida y como llorabas al recibir esa llamada como tus mejillas se empapaban, veía como nuestras fotos se mojaban con tus lágrimas yo intentaba decirte que estoy a tu lado pero tú ya no podías sentir mi tacto y comenzaste a ver esos viejos videos

_**Seré tu relato corto, el retrato que cubre tu corazón roto.  
Y aunque me joda, vete con otro y que te cuide  
VIVE!, Tan solo te pido que no me olvides**_

Por favor corre a sus brazos, por favor corresponde a sus abrazos, y es que me duele verte con el pero él te ama y no cometerá los mismo errores, él te cuidara, él te amara, él te dará la vida que mereces, pero por favor no me olvides

_**Sé que no hay salida y que ya es tarde,  
Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde  
Y me lo juraste, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería  
Joder, deja esa cuchilla me dijiste que no lo harías!**_

ya no me darás otra oportunidad, ya jamás podre dar vuelta atrás y ahora solo te podre observar ¡RANMARU BAJA ESA CUCHILLA, PROMETISTE QUE NO LO HARIAS! intentaba detenerte, intentaba que no terminaras igual que yo, pero no te pude detener y me duele el corazon al saber que fui yo quien te empujo a esto

_**Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado  
No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado  
Y las veo junto a ti, que estas a mi lado ahora  
Con ganas de volver porque nuestras familias lloran.**_

Ahora estamos juntos, el tiempo se ha parado y una nueva oportunidad me has dado, ya no te fallare y felices seremos los tres

* * *

No me ah quedado excelente excelente además de que tiene faltas gramaticales pero me gusto como quedo, soy la unica llorona que lloro con la cancion,con el video de la cancion y mas encima mientras escribia el fic espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto me lo pueden decir aquí abajo y si no por favor díganme por que no y que le falto para poder mejorar uff,eso sono tan youtuber hehehe  
Matta ne! Espero te haya gustado^^


End file.
